entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
The Deposit
"You know, most people will never rob a bank" "Tragic. More fun for the rest of us though." - The Freelancer and Rose The Deposit was the first story mission to be released and the fourth mission chronologically. It was released on December 5th, 2018 as Public Early Access, offering only Rookie difficulty. The other difficulties were added in the following days. The map is also used in The Cache. Overview In the mission The Freelancer is tasked with retrieving a Phoenix stash stored in a bank. The mission is coordinated by Rose. The mission takes place in Cincinnati and the bank is called "Cincinnati Trust". Layout The map is in in the middle of the city with the bank being the main part of the playable area. The streets are blocked off by invisible walls, but you can access multiple areas such as the parking garage, back alley or the fenced off side alley. The second level of the parking garage can be accessed from the ramp, giving you view of the first floor of the bank. The whole map is surrounded my many buildings which can be seen from far away. The back alley is on the opposite side of the main entrance and has dumpsters, cameras and two doors. One of them leads to the back of the ground floor where the break room is. The other goes to the basement, but it has a sensors which has to be disabled first. The bank itself is made up of 3 floors: The ground floor, the basement and the upper floor. Most of the interior consists of carpets, cubicles, work desks, white walls and multiple pieces of wall decorations. The stairways have tiled flooring and multiple plants. The whole left side of the bank is very open and has multiple big windows instead of walls and ceilings. The back rooms of the basement are darker with concrete walls and storage areas. Cameras are found around most areas of the bank. The ground floor is the busiest, with a big, open lobby at the main entrance which is visited by many civilians. Next to the lobby are the counters which are staffed permanently. In the middle of the ground floor are the main working areas containing desks and cubicles. There is also a meeting room and some offices attached to this main area. On the other side, behind the counters is a small hallway and the break room. Next to it is also a door leading to the back alley. The lobby, counter and break room areas all do not have ceilings and stretch up to the upper floor, creating an extensive open space. At the back corner there is a staircase which leads to the other floors. The basement can be accessed by the staircase, back alley door, or by shooting the basement windows. The basement contains the vault area, a security room watching the vault entrance, a changing room and some hallways going around the staircase, connecting the rooms. The window of the security station facing the vault area is bulletproof, it can only be entered from behind through a keycard door. The hallway connects the vault area, security station, changing room and back alley. The changing room is sectioned off by lockers. In the vault there 4 rows of deposit boxes, a table with cash and some racks. The upper floor is accessible by the staircase. It is very similar to the ground floor working area with multiple cubicles containing desks. Attached to this is the archive room (it spawns on the ground floor on Elite+), offices, a security station and the manager's office. NPCs There are 4 types of NPCs in The Deposit: Security Guards, Employees, The Manager and Civilians. The guards are the security guards which are found in most missions. They roam all three floors of the bank and will check out any suspicious behavior. Employees are civilians which roam only the ground and upper floor and will sit down at desks to work. The Manager is a special employee who roams the ground and upper floor, detects every disguise and holds the vault code (and vault keycard on rookie). The Manager wears a blue tie. Civilians spawn outside of the map and they will walk into the bank or just pass by. They will spawn as long as the alarm does not go off. This mission only has two disguises: the guard and employee disguise. The guard disguise will be detected by guards and the employee disguise will only be detected by the manager and grants access to every room except the basement, security stations, managers office and archives/offices on higher difficulties. During loud each hostage will delay the SWAT assault by 10 seconds on Rookie and 1 second less for every increase in difficulty level. If hostages escape or are killed/knocked out before hand, they will shorten the delay. Mission Progression The main objective is to obtain the Phoenix dead drop found in the bank vault. The mission has 2 plans for stealth and loud, but both can be done on loud too (Plan B can be done on stealth, but is difficult and mostly recognized as a challenge rather than an actual plan). Besides getting into the vault, the player should also obtain the deposit box number which is recommended regardless of the mission plan. Stealth For stealth you have to aquire two things to open the vault: the vault code and the vault keycard. The code can be obtained either by interrogating the manager or hacking the manager's pc. The keycard is dropped by the manager on rookie or found in a safe on professional +. The safe can be opened by a thief, blown up by C4, blowtorched, drilled or opened if you got the safe code from interrogating a camera operator. Once the vault is opened a guard will go downstairs to check on it. The phoenix box is found in a deposit box in the vault after which you can escape from the mission. Loud Loud can be completed with both Plan A and Plan B. The first plan works the same as in stealth except that you have to hack both security stations (located in the camera rooms) before you can open the vault. After obtaining the box you have to burn through the lobby with thermite to escape through an underground tunnel. The thermite can be found behind the bank in the alley. Plan B is more simple, but it destroys the bonus cash on the table in the vault. Plan B just requires you to burn through the vault ceiling with thermite and after obtaining the box you can escape the same way as in Plan A. Objectives A Open The Vault * Get the vault keycard * Get the vault code * Hack both security stations (Loud only) * Open the Vault * Secure the Package Escape (Stealth) * Escape with the objective B Burn It Down * Retrieve the thermite * Start the reaction * Wait for the thermite * Secure the package Escape (Loud) * Retrieve the thermite (if you have not retrieved it yet) * Plant themite in the lobby * Wait for the thermite * Escape with the objective ID The Target * Hack the account manager's computer * OR search the bank records * Receive the intel Window of Opportunity (Optional) * Sabotage the transformer * Secure the target Sensor Shutdown (Optional) * Wait for Rose to examine the blueprints * Drill the marked location NPCs Rewards The bonus cut is improved the more people are in a mission, as long as each operative escapes with a bag of cash. * Playing alone grants a 50% cut. * Two operatives grants a 40% cut. * Three operatives grant a 30% cut. * Four operatives grant a 25% cut. Badges * You Can't Hide From Halcyon - Complete "The Deposit" on Rookie or above * Not The Day To Make Mistakes - Complete "The Deposit" on Operative or above without setting off the alarm * Taking The Queen City - Complete "The Deposit" on Legend without killing anyone or setting off the alarm * New Look - Complete the challenge on "The Deposit" (was only available during Entry Point Anniversary Event) Trivia * On April 1st, 2019, the Raven pistol could be unlocked in this mission during the April Fools 2019 event. * This mission is referenced by Jackdaw in The Withdrawal: "The hit in Cincinnati was a masterpiece. Let's see if you can repeat that performance." * The bank from this mission also appears as a playable map in another one of Cishshato's games - Deception Category:Missions Category:Halcyon Category:Story